Disclosed herein is a method for automatically scaling print jobs in an image production device network, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
When a user submits a document to an image production device using an automated system like a “Mobile Print” system, the user is not able to adjust the document to fit the media that is loaded in the image production device. When a user submits a document that does not match the media loaded in the image production device (such as letter, when A4 is the only paper in the an image production device) the print job will be held at the image production device until correct resources are loaded. This issue slows down user productivity and causes dissatisfaction with the image production device's capabilities.